laytonfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Jean Descole
Jean Descole ist der Hauptantagonist der Professor Layton-Spiele in der Trilogie von Professor Layton und der Ruf des Phantoms, Professor Layton und die Maske der Wunder und Layton Kyouju to Chou Bunmei A no Isan. In Deutschland war er erstmals im Film Professor Layton und die ewige Diva zu sehen, der in Japan eigentlich erst nach dem vierten Spiel herausgekommen war. Er hat einen Butler namens Raymond. Persönliches Descole ist wie Don Paolo ein skrupelloses, wissenschaftliches Genie und kennt sich sowohl mit Technik als auch mit Archäologie aus. Seine perfekt durchdachten Pläne lassen auf Perfektionismus und einen scharfen Verstand schließen. Sein wahres Gesicht verbirgt er unter einer Halbmaske. Sein eigentliches Ziel ist so geheimnisumwoben wie seine Identität, jedoch ist bekannt, dass er aus irgendeinem Grund versucht, alle drei Vermächtnisse der antiken Zivilisation Aslant zu entdecken. Um das zu erreichen, ist er zu allem bereit, dazu zählen Entführung, Körperverletzung und Tötungsversuche. Er versteht es, andere auf seine Seite zu ziehen, indem er ihnen leere Versprechungen macht, ohne seine wahren Absichten preiszugeben. thumb|left|Descoles Burg, ein architektonisches MeisterwerkEr hat Begabungen in unterschiedlichsten Gebieten: Der abstrakten Bauweise seiner Burg nach zu urteilen, ist er architektonisch talentiert, er kennt sich mit Verkleidungen aus, scheint Rätseln nicht abgeneigt zu sein und ist im Nahkampf und im Fechten sehr begabt. Unter seiner vornehmen Oberfläche versteckt sich jedoch eine aggressive Natur und er kann leicht die Beherrschung verlieren, wenn nicht alles nach Plan läuft. Er hat ein Faible für riesige Kampfroboter und scheint angesichts kostspieliger Vorbereitungen sehr wohlhabend zu sein. Aussagen von Beth und Bobby zufolge, in denen sie sich über vom als Doland verkleideten Descole verfasste Nachrichten beklagen, steht zu vermuten, dass er eine unleserliche Handschrift hat. Geschichte Professor Layton und der Ruf des Phantoms Professor Layton entlarvte Descole in der kleinen Stadt Misthallery, als dieser sich in einer äußerst authentischen Verkleidung als Doland Noble, Butler der Familie Triton, ausgab. thumb|Descole während einer Konferenz mit Jakes.In dieser Verkleidung war es ihm möglich gewesen, Brenda Triton und den echten Mr. Noble zu entführen. So hatte er den Bürgermeister Clark Triton erpresst. Er wollte die Legende um die Flöte des Phantoms nutzen, um mit Bergbaurobotern, die die Leute für das Phantom hielten, den Goldenen Garten, das erste Vermächtnis der Aslanti, zu finden. Dafür benötigte er Clarks Hilfe, da dieser sich in Misthallery und mit Geologie gut auskannte. Damit dieser aber Bürgermeister werden konnte und so den nötigen Einfluss haben würde, hat Descoles Komplize, der Polizeipräsident Jakes, ein Jahr davor, als Evan Barde gestorben war, dessen Testament gefälscht. Mit Clark unter seiner Kontrolle, Jakes als Komplize und seinen Handlangern Bram, Gent und Nordic, welche die verfallene Fabrik für den Bau von Descoles Maschinen besetzten, hatte er somit die Kontrolle über die Stadt erlangt. Da Lagunia den Roboter vertreiben wollte, sah der Kampf zwischen ihr und Descoles Maschine für alle wie das Phantom aus. Damit die wahre Natur des Phantoms nicht erkannt werden würde, stellte Descole Nebel produzierende Maschinen auf, und kümmerte sich als Doland darum, Luke Tritons Vorhersagen der Polizei zu berichten, damit die betroffenen Viertel geräumt werden würden. thumb|left|Descole stellt sich vor.Der Professor durchschaute sein hinterhältiges Spiel, da Lukes Vorraussagen nicht immer korrekt waren. Da dennoch stets die richtigen Viertel geräumt wurden, war klar, dass Doland eine Verbindung zum Phantom hat. Nachdem Layton ihm auf die Schliche gekommen war, stellte er sich den Anwesenden vor und benutzte dann seine zwanzig Bergbauroboter, um zu versuchen, die Stadt zu zerstören. Kurz darauf rief er die Roboter zurück und aktivierte eine Funktion, durch die sie sich alle zu einem einzigen großen Roboter zusammenfügten. Professor Layton hingegen baute mit Hilfe der Schwarzen Raben ein Steinkatapult, um den Roboter auszuschalten. Doch Descole gab nicht auf, erst als Lagunia die Idee kam, das Reservoir zu zerstören, um Wasser auf den Stahlkoloss zu leiten, wurde er besiegt. Descole verschwand dann, nachdem er dem Professor vorgehalten hatte, dass dieser ihn niemals besiegen könne. Am Ende sieht man, wie Descole und Raymond Misthallery in einer Pferdekutsche verlassen. Professor Layton und die ewige Diva Auch im Film ist er wieder das bösartige Hirn, das hinter allem steckt. Hier wohnt er auf seiner schwarzen Burg auf der Insel Ambrosia. thumb|Die Puppe, die er zur Tarnung im Film benutzt.Zunächst lud er zahlreiche bekannte Persönlichkeiten ins Crown Petone Theater ein, wobei er ihnen das ewige Leben versprochen hatte. Den ahnungslosen Zuschauern, die ein Vermögen für die Karten ausgegeben hatten, offenbarte er jedoch erst nach dem Stück, dass sie an einem Rätsel-Spiel teilnehmen müssten, jedoch nur eine einzige Person gewinnen könnte. Die Verlierer würden stattdessen angeblich ihr Leben geben müssen. Diese Botschaft überbrachte er ihnen nicht persönlich, sondern mit einer Marionette. Um die Kontrolle zu behalten, hatte er einen Trupp maskierter Leute eingestellt, die für ihn die Verlierer des Spiels wegbrachten. Insgesamt hatte er sich vier Rätsel für die Teilnehmer ausgedacht. Das gesamte Crown Petone Theater entpuppte sich als seine architektonische und technische Meisterleistung. Es ist in Form einer riesigen Krone gestaltet und kann sekundenschnell zu einem Schiff umfunktioniert werden. Außerdem kontrolliert er Haie und ein Wolfsrudel durch Maschinen, die er an ihren Ohren befestigt hat. Entgegen seiner Ankündigung brachte er die aussortierten Gäste in einem U-Boot zurück aufs Festland. Ein zweites U-Boot nutzte er, um sich, seine Handlanger und das Detragan, ein neu entwickeltes, orgelähnliches Instrument, auf dem eine einzelne Person mit der Klangfülle eines ganzen Orchesters spielen kann, zur Insel Ambrosia zu bringen, während er das Schiff in die Luft sprengte. thumb|left|Descole bei der Entdeckung des WappensEigentliches Ziel war die Wiederherstellung der Erinnerung der verstorbenen Melina Whistler, da Descole mit ihrer Hilfe das zweite Vermächtnis der Aslanti, das untergegangene Königreich Ambrosia wiederauferstehen lassen wollte. Dazu hatte er sich, etwa ein Jahr davor, nachdem es ihm gelungen war, das vollständige Wappen Ambrosias zu entdecken, mit ihrem Vater Oswald Whistler, der seine Tochter, die damals im Sterben lag, zurückholen wollte, zusammengeschlossen, ohne ihm aber von Ambrosia zu erzählen. Zusammen hatten sie das Detragan entwickelt, mit dem man in der Lage ist, die Erinnerungen einer verstorbenen Person in das Gehirn einer lebenden zu kopieren. Zur Premiere der Oper hatte Whistle Amelia Ruth eingeladen, denn um die Erinnerungen seiner Tochter zu kopieren, brauchte er eine Person, die ihr geistig sehr ähnlich war. Zu diesem Zweck hatte er auch Nina entführt. Mit dem Spiel, bei dem den Leuten das ewige Leben versprochen wurde, wollte Descole dann entgültig testen, wer sich für die Kopie der Erinnerungen perfekt eignen würde. Außerdem konnte er so das Geld, das er in das Projekt hatte, wieder zurückverdienen. thumb|Descole beim Duell auf dem Detragigant.Durch Laytons Kombinationsgabe stellte sich schließlich heraus, dass Melinas Erinnerungen längst erfolgreich kopiert gewesen waren, und zwar in das Gehirn ihrer Freundin Janice Quatlane. Diese hatte es zugelassen, um ihrer besten Freundin das Leben zu ermöglichen. Descole zwang diese dann dazu, das Lied des Meeres zu singen, während er auf dem Detragan das Lied der Sterne spielte. Er hatte nähmlich herausgefunden, dass sich durch das Kombinieren der beiden Lieder das Königreich Ambrosia erheben würde. Als seine Bemühungen jedoch scheiterten, da das Königreich nicht erschien, versuchte er der Insel mit seinem Ausgrabungsroboter, dem sogenannten Detragigant, ihr Geheimnis gewaltsam zu entlocken, ohne Rücksicht auf die Natur. Als Layton Descole mit seinem selbstgebauten Minihelikopter auf dem Roboter einholte, attackierte dieser ihn mit dem Schwert. Als sich Layton mit einer Metallstange wehrte, kam es zum Duell zwischen den Beiden. Layton konnte Descole abwehren und zeigte ihm, dass er das Rätsel nicht vollständig gelöst hatte: Man brauchte nähmlich auch das Lied der Sonne, welches man erhält, wenn man die Noten des Liedes der Sterne auf den Kopf stellt. Layton spielte das Lied der Sterne und das Lied der Sonne auf dem Detragan und Janice/Melina sang dazu das Lied des Meeres, wodurch das Königreich aus dem Wasser emportrat. Frustriert darüber, dass statt ihm Layton Ambrosia freilegte, griff er ihn erneut mit seinem Schwert an und zerstörte so versehentlich die Lenkung des Roboters. Im Durcheinander stürzte er schließlich hinunter und ward nicht mehr gesehen. Professor Layton und die Maske der Wunder thumb|left|Descole nachdem er enttarnt wurdeDescole wurde nach der Rettung Monte d'Ors von Professor Layton in seiner Verkleidung als Angela Ledore entlarvt. Es stellte sich heraus, dass er die Akbadain-Ruinen unter Monte d'Or mithilfe der Maske des Chaos erheben wollte, da sich dann auch die Endlosen Zirkel, das dritte Vermächtnis von Aslant, erheben würden. Da er dafür auch die Maske der Ordnung brauchte, hatte er das Dorf Stansbury untersucht, um das Rätsel von Norwell zu lüften. Dabei hatte er herausgefunden, dass Randall Ascot, der die Maske des Chaos entdeckt hatte und angeblich bei einer Expedition umgekommen war, zwar überlebt, aber sein Gedächtnis verloren hatte. Um Randalls Unterstützung zu erlangen, schrieb Descole Briefe, in denen er ihm über seine Vergangenheit erzählte, jedoch eigentliche Tatsachen gegen Randalls ehemaligen Freund Henry Ledore verdrehte oder verschwieg, damit Randall sich rächen wollen würde. Er überredete Randall, sich mit der Maske zu verkleiden, um als Maskierter Gentleman in der Stadt mit mysteriösen Wundern für Chaos zu sorgen. Diese Wunder ließ Descole mit gut durchdachten und aufwendig-kostspieligen Tricks geschehen. Zwar behauptete er, Randall aus Gewissensgründen zu helfen, eigentlich wollte er jedoch den Leuten mithilfe der Wunder vorgaukeln, die Kraft der Maske sei echt, denn Henry Ledore sollte glauben, die einzige Möglichkeit, seine Stadt zu retten sei, die Maske der Ordnung zu beschaffen. Randalls Maske tauschte er, ohne dass dieser etwas davon bemerkte, in ein von Henry Ledore angefertigtes Duplikat aus. Als Angela hatte er sich verkleidet, um näher an Henry heranzukommen und ihm die Maske der Ordnung zu entlocken. Die echte Angela sperrte er in einem Raum des Hotel Reunion ein. Obwohl der Professor die Täuschung schnell durchschaute, ließ er sich zu Anfang darauf ein, da er Descoles Hilfe brauchte, um das Rätsel um Akbadain zu lösen. thumb|Descole springt von den Endlosen Zirkeln.Sein Plan hatte zwar Erfolg, da Layton das Rätsel der Maske löste und sich so die Ruinen erhoben, aber nachdem Layton ihm auf die Schliche gekommen war, musste er fliehen. Auch die Endlosen Zirkel hatte sich erhoben, allerdings wurden diese von der Organisation Targent erobert, deren Leiter Bronev Reinel sich ebenfalls im Hotel Reunion einquartiert hatte. Außerdem gelang es der Organisation, Descole festzunehmen und sogar zu demaskieren, doch bevor irgendjemand sein Gesicht sehen konnte, warf Descoles ebenfalls anwesender Butler eine Rauchbombe und stürzte sich in die Nebelwolke hinein. Nachdem diese verdampft war, waren Descole und sein Butler bereits geflohen. Layton Kyouju to Chou Bunmei A no Isan thumb|left|Beim Duell vor dem LuftschiffIm sechsten Spiel der Professor Layton Reihe will Descole das Rätsel der antiken Zivilisation Aslant nun endgültig lösen. Er scheint irgendeine Verbindung mit dem Luftschiff Bostonias zu haben, vor dem er wieder einen Schwerkampf gegen den Professor austrägt, wobei dieser, wie im Film Professor Layton und die ewige Diva, wieder eine Metallstange anstelle eines Schwertes benutzt. In diesem Spiel werden außerdem seine wahre Identität, seine Beweggründe und seine Verbindungen zu Layton und Targent enthüllt werden. Profil im Spiel Ruf des Phantoms Als Descole "Ein selbsternannter Wissenschaftler, dessen nobler Manierismus seine berechnende Art überspielt. Um sein Ziel zu erreichen, ist Descole zu allem fähig. Er sucht nach einer Art Relikt einer antiken Zivilisation, Details sind unbekannt." Als falscher Doland "Nachdem Descole den gutmütigen Butler Doland entführt hatte, nahm er selbst dessen Rolle ein und zog im Geheimen die Fäden. Unschlagbar in seinem finsteren Metier, ist er als Dienstbote jedoch miserabel." Maske der Wunder "Jene, die sich diesem Mann in den Weg stellen, spielen mit ihrem Leben. Descole ist ein eiskalter Wissenschaftler, der Menschen unbarmherzig wie Puppen manipuliert. Er zeigt großes Interesse an Archäologie und hat Randall mehr als einmal für seine Zwecke benutzt." Zitate Professor Layton und der Ruf des Phantoms *''Es ist an der Zeit für uns, das nächste Kapitel zu schreiben. (zu seinem Butler) *''Ich sollte Vorbereitungen für den Fall treffen, dass er uns auf die Spur kommt. Und das wird er. *''Das Schicksal treibt bisweilen die kuriosesten Spiele...'' *''Sie Narr... Indem Sie hier stehen und prahlen, schenken sie Layton alle Zeit der Welt, um ihrem kleinen Provinzknast zu entfliehen! (zu Jakes) *''Meine Geduld hat sich ausgezahlt... All das Warten auf meinen großen Auftritt... Der letzte Akt gebührt mir! Hershel Layton... Ich hoffe, du spielst deine Rolle gut! *''Sie enttäuschen mich nicht, Layton. Meinen Glückwunsch! Ein wahres Kabinettstück!'' (In seiner Verkleidung als Doland Noble) *''Nun gut. Nennen sie mich Descole. Ich bin ein Mann der Wissenschaft und verfolge höhere Ziele.'' *''Misthallery erwartet ein ganz besonderes Spektakel! Das Phantom war die Overtüre... Nun zum großen Finale!'' *''Layton! Sie werden mich nie besiegen können! Und bald werden sie wissen, wieso!'' Professor Layton und die ewige Diva *''Man nennt mich Descole. Sagen wir einfach mal, ich bin ein Wissenschaftler mit großen Ambitionen, das muss genügen.'' *''Ich habe mit all dem gerechnet.'' (zu Oswald Whistler) *''Nicht schlecht, Respekt, Layton! Und wann hast du bemerkt, dass ich mit von der Partie bin?'' *''Tja, mein Freund, ich habe vor, endlich auch mein Ziel zu erreichen. (zu Layton) *''Alles begann als ich endlich das vollständige Wappen Ambrosias entdeckte. *''Wenn sich das Tor zum Königreich nicht öffnet, dann werde ich es aufbrechen! Mit meinen eigenen Händen!'' Professor Layton und die Maske der Wunder *''Tja! Ganz meinerseits, Layton.'' *''Ha! Du Versager! Ich gab deinem Leben einem Sinn und so dankst du es mir!'' (zu Randall) *''Ich war zu ungeduldig, wie es scheint.'' *''Nicht schlecht, Layton. Doch ich bedaure - selbst deine schärfsten Schlüsse können mir meinen Triumph nicht nehmen! Schließlich hast du die ganze Arbeit für mich erledigt. Ich habe bereits gewonnen!'' *''Es war mir ein Vergnügen! Vielen Dank, Layton! Ha ha ha! Ha ha ha ha! Bis zum nächsten Mal!'' *''Endlich ist es so weit. Nun werden wir sehen, ob sich meine Mühen auszahlen... Ich habe alles geopfert für diesen Moment.'' *''Diese Feiglinge haben hier keine Verfügungsgewalt. Derartige Gestalten widern mich an! Sie werden mir nicht rauben, wofür ich gekämpft habe.'' Episode "Die Flammen der Rache" *''Wer würde sich nicht von solch einer Geschichte voll Hoffnung, Gram und Verrat bewegen lassen?'' *''Ja, Randall... Spiel nur weiter meine Marionette und halte mir mit deinen albernen Possen die Polizei vom Leibe. Denn meine Maske, Randall... Meine Maske, die bist du!'' Layton Kyouju to Chou Bunmei A no Isan *''Ich werde derjenige sein, der das Geheimnis von Aslant lüftet. Es liegt allein in meinen Händen!'' (Übersetzung aus dem japanischen Trailer) Wissenswertes *thumb|Descole in der KonzeptszeneIm japanischen Trailer für das fünfte Spiel wurde eine Szene mit Descole gezeigt, die im eigentlichen Spiel nie verwendet wurde. *In Professor Layton und der Ruf des Phantoms erfährt man, dass Descole eine unleserliche Handschrift hat. *Descoles Vorname Jean wurde in der deutschen Version noch nie erwähnt, weder in Professor Layton und der Ruf des Phantoms noch in Professor Layton und die ewige Diva,'' noch in ''Professor Layton und die Maske der Wunder. *Wie Don Paolo scheint er sich auch mit Verkleidungen gut auszukennen: In Professor Layton und der Ruf des Phantoms verkleidet er sich als Doland Noble und in Professor Layton und die Maske der Wunder als Angela Ledore. *Die Schuhe von Foster Sahaiman sehen genauso aus wie die von Descole. *Außerdem wird Fosters Bostonias von Descoles Butler gesteuert. Synchronstimmen * Japanisch: Atsuro Watabe * Englisch: Jonathan Keeble (Die ewige Diva) * Deutsch: (Die ewige Diva) Bilder Descole Cape-1-.png|Descoles Enttarnung im vierten Spiel 200px-Descole Rising-1-.png|Descole steigt auf einen seiner Roboter auf. PL4Credits06.png|Descole und sein Butler beim Bau der Bergbauroboter in den Credits des vierten Spiels OurLittleGameIsAlmostFinished-1-.png|Descole im Film PL Movie Descole.jpg|Descole mit seinen Wölfen vor dem Detragan Descole Keyboard 2-1-.png|Descole steuert den Detragigant Descole Janice.png|Descole wehrt Janice ab. 130px-It'sTimeToDuel!1-1-.png|Layton VS Descole Descole Layton Duell1.png|Beim Duell Descole_ED.png|Nach dem Duell auf dem Detragigant. Descole Detragigant.png|Descole stürtzt vom Detragigant. 185px-ED Credits 3-1-.png|Descole und Oswald Whistler beim Bau des Detragan in den Credits des Films SharonDisguiseUncovered-1-.png|Descoles Enttarnung im fünften Spiel 130px-Descole Akbada 3-1-.png|Bei den Endlosen Zirkeln Descole Broneph1.png|Descole attackiert Broneph. Broneph Descole.png|Descole unterliegt Bronephs Kampfkünsten. Descole Broneph.png|Descole am Verlieren Descole Broneph2.png|Die Agenten von Targent haben Descole gefangen genommen. Layton6 6.PNG|Descole in Layton 6 212px-Layton6screenshot12-1-.png|Beim Duell gegen Layton Layton vs. Descole.png Layton6 Trailer2 18.png Layton6 Trailer2 19.png Descole entwurf.png|Skizzensammlung en:Jean Descole es:Jean Descole fr:Jean Descole it:Jean Descole nl:Jean Descole Kategorie:Charaktere in Layton 4 Kategorie:Charaktere in Layton 5 Kategorie:Antagonisten Kategorie:Charaktere in Layton 6